1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor fabrication technology and, more particularly, to an image sensor having depth detection pixels, and a method for generating depth data by using the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors transform optical signals including image or depth data into electrical signals. Researchers and the industry are ardently studying and developing high-precision three-dimensional (3D) image sensors that provide depth data in addition to image data.